degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-6272714-20140423153919
You guise know Eclare were my babies, but you know what I have always hated about them? Clare's selfishness. This stems all the way back to DTW. Instead of being concerned for her mentally ill boyfriend who was injured and bed-ridden in the hospital, she goes back to the dance to have fun. I understand Eli was too intense for her and she was under no obligation to stay with him, but tbh, if I was in Clare's position at that time, I would not have went back to the dance. I wouldn't have been able to. Granted, I would have broken things off with Eli, but I wouldn't have walked out of his life like Clare did. I would've told him that in order for us to get back together, he needs to get help and he needs to get better first. I would've stayed in contact with his parents and made sure he was okay. I'm not saying Clare was obligated to do all of this, but Eli was there for her through thick and thin. He never left her side, ever. Now don't get me wrong, Clare was there for Eli through a lot of his problems, too, especially his hoarding. She even promised she wouldn't leave him, and she knew damn well how terrified Eli was of losing her. So for her to abandon him in the hospital that night was quite insensitive. I understand her mental health is also important and it was best for her to leave, but my point is that I don't understand how you can completely abandon ''someone you're in love with like she did. Throughout Now Or Never she even saw how unstable he was and she didn't care. She didn't contact Bullfrog or anything. She was preoccupied with Jake and herself. I know Clare was going through a LOT back then, and I think she gave up caring because everything was too overwhelming for her. But again, how can you NOT care about the boy you love spiraling into manic-depressive insanity? I know she was scared of him, and he wasn't the same Eli she fell in love with, but he was technically still ''Eli. Then there's season 12, with the Asher situation. Clare didn't care about Eli's play at all; she was preoccupied with her own worries. She kept pushing Eli to help her deal with Asher, and he reassured her multiple times that he would help her when he could, but she didn't care about how he was putting together an important play--one that would get him into NYU. Clare didn't seem to care at all, even forgetting that Eli was working on it at one point. I understand that Clare being sexually harrassed is much more important than a play, but my point is that Clare didn't consider Eli or the stress he was under at all. She only thought of herself. She didn't even make it to the play, meanwhile Eli was repeatedly trying to contact her as she was number one in his mind. And now we're at season 13, and she is still selfish. Eli flew in from New York and risked his schooling and work to be by Clare's side as she fought through chemotherapy. He was there for her as much as he possibly could be, and unlike Drew, he actually cared about her health. Drew had no problem sneaking Clare out of the hospital and giving her a possible infection, but Eli was worried sick ''when Clare got back. Now Clare has the nerve to say that Eli wasn't there for her at all and that ''Drew ''was her rock the entire time! It's as if she mentally dismissed everything Eli has done for her, rather focusing on all the times he wasn't there (which he could not help). Why hasn't Clare went to New York to visit Eli? Oh, right. School. Just like why Eli can't hop on a plane whenever Clare calls him to be with her. I understand long-distance is hard, but she is incredibly selfish. The fact that she would rather be with Drew solely because he's physically present for her is the epitome of selfish. When you love someone, you stick by them and you fight through hard times. You don't become emotionally invested in someone else to cater to your own needs. Both Eli and Clare did that; Eli with Lenore and Clare with Drew. But at least Eli cares about his relationship with Clare and would rather be with her even though he could have easily chosen Lenore because she's more convenient for him. Unfortunately that is what Clare did. Clare chose the guy who better meets her own needs even though he is not the one she loves. I hope I'm not coming off as though I'm implying Clare can't choose what makes her happy. I'm not trying to say that she's under obligation to please Eli and her own mental health doesn't matter. I'm just saying she ultimately doesn't consider him as much as he considers her. The last time she wasn't self-absorbed was in season 10, excluding when she was trying to help Eli through the trauma of finding Cam. She can be quite selfish and I hate it. They BOTH can be selfish, don't get me wrong. Eli has done ''so many selfish things as well, but the point of this essay is to showcase Clare's selfishness and how it correlates with the current events. As of present, Clare is being more selfish than Eli was with Lenore because she is choosing Drew, the one who meets her current emotional needs, rather than the guy she was committed to and actually loves. Whereas with Eli, he considers his fling with Lenore to be an actual mistake and would rather stay with the girl he loves and endure the emotional hardships that come with a LDR. Clare would rather hurt Eli and leave him until things are convenient for her again, as usual.